


Rest softly

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke is thinking early morning on a summer night





	Rest softly

Outside was hot but Akira had obviously taken his words to heart and invested in an air-condition. Yusuke had been amused to see it when he attended a meeting at the hideout. The way Akira had smiled back at him told him the other boy was just as amused at the situation as he was.

Honestly, what were the two of them doing as the madness swirled around them? He’d love an answer for himself because the entire thing could get so distracting. They were the Phantoms a group dedicated to bringing justice. Everyone had their own personal goals and dreams as they pushed forward.

Things they wanted to achieve in the group and Yusuke was not different in that regard. The things he saw and the things he tried his best to paint. Teaming up with them had been the right decision. The warm burst in his heart when they saved someone else. Shone light on some’s world and gave a hand up to victims.

When it came to that he knew what the Phantoms were doing even though they tended to get carried away from time to time with their missions and their own desires. But they were kids too, just because they were trying their best to reform horrible adults did not mean they were all too ready for the world.

Now he and Akira, they were certainly something weren’t they? Yusuke had been engrossed in his art but he was no fool. He knew how it felt to be watched and while he would rather focus on art he knew what others thought of his looks. His personality was enough to run most of them off but Akira was not most people. He was as strange as people said that Yusuke was. He had not run and while at first he had not said anything he had made his interest known.

Always the first to his side, always that hand up when Yusuke had been knocked down. The training that was a crash course for Yusuke that Akira had just been attentive. The way he sought him out, paid attention to his words… basically everything.

He had been touched, flattered and it had been harder to keep his eyes off Akira in return. Each battle with a shadow made him anxious because anything could happen. They had each other’s backs and while they had the others backs too it was something different between them.

Maybe it was the cognitive world and the entire Phantoms thing that sped up this thing between them. Times they would attend to each other when on a break. Akira’s hands firm but caring as they cleaned Yusuke’s wounds. Akira’s eyes on his when they held meetings on their progress.

In no time at all he was unable to take his eyes off of him. Both of them sought each other out one way or another. Sitting next to each other or across from each other. Work was work so they focused on that first but when it was the two of them taking a break and just talking Yusuke saw sights and colours he was just dying to paint.

Akira had various sides to him and Yusuke loved watching them all. The competent leader, the cocky boy he showed them sometimes. The lithe gymnast performing feats that made Yusuke suffer not to ask questions about. He was so amazing and that fate allowed them to meet never failed to amaze Yusuke.

He carefully shifted over to his side minding the sheet that lightly covered him. He did not want to disturb it too much and he did not want to roll over on such cramped space. It was cramped and small, not made for someone his height but he did not mind. Nights and mornings like these were heavenly.

He was unsure to the exact time but he knew it had to be fairly early. The window showed the darkness but his body felt rested enough to tell him it had been more than an hour or two that he had slept.

All of them had endured so much to meet each other. Many hardships all in the group had endured and he had to say he was glad to meet them. Glad that fate allowed them to be with each other but when it came to Akira. Yusuke was glad that such an enigma had crashed into his life, saved him and gave him the strength to find a better path.

He moved his head on the pillow gingerly to watch the boy that slept heavily next to him. Akira’s face was so relaxed and at peace a faint smile on his lips as he slept. A little on his side. His back to the wall and facing Yusuke. The way they mostly slept these days. Curled around each other under the blanket.

It was a good thing they had the air condition because otherwise Yusuke would be in the dorms. He let Akira introduce him to many things but his foot was down when it came to suffering in the infernal heat. Even the shadows were suffering and wasn’t that saying something.

Still, he did not mind this, being like this at all. Days of being a Phantom and then being by Akira’s side as well. Following Joker as they reformed society and then being by Akira’s side as they discovered something new altogether.

His hand slid from under the sheet and he gently moved away some of Akira’s hair from his face. That face could hold so many emotions. It was beautiful along with the strong will in those eyes. It was something to paint but what Yusuke would rather paint was Akira’s smile, so bright. So hopeful and everything that was right with the world.

He was no fool, he knew he had been wooed. Had his heart stolen and while Akira had given him space and let him move at his own pace it really felt as though he had no chance to blind himself. There had been Akira, the things they did and this thing between them.

He kept his laugh to a light chuckle mindful of Morgana nearby and pressed a kiss to Akira’s brow. He could stay like this forever. Just them, the coolness of the room, Morgana fast asleep and Akira by his side. He hoped these peaceful days could last a little longer.


End file.
